Wheat Amylase Inhibitor (WAI) will be given for one week to 6 obese and 6 diabetic subjects to determine the short term effect of WAI on carbohydrate metabolism and gastrointestinal function. Thus far, we have entered four diabetics into the protocol. In these patients, the amylase inhibitor appears to reduce blood glucose levels. If these results are significant after completion of the study, we may undertake a much longer term study.